


The Missing Piece

by missamericachavez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:16:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: Dean, the Reader, and Cas are best friends. After a drunken night out, they all realize they could be so much more.





	The Missing Piece

You wake up, slightly hungover, to the smell of bacon and eggs. You slowly make your way to the kitchen attempting not to puke. Does the room always spin? Dean, your room mate of 3 years, was standing in your kitchen looking too chipper for someone who had more to drink than you did the night before. His head was bopping along to the music playing on the radio. You were staring, admiring the muscles in his back, when he realized you were there.

“Mornin’ sunshine.” he said with a smug smile on his face.

“ Ugh, could you try not yelling?” you respond pressing your fingers to your temples.

“Oh, I’m sorry princess this better?” Dean says raising his voice a little louder. He continues talking, lowering his voice when you wince, looking only a little apologetic. “Sorry, are you hungry?”

“Dean, as amazing as all this looks I’m not sure I should chance it.” Your stomach makes gurgling noise confirming your suspicions.

“Bit hungover are we?” he says smug grin returning.

“I can barely remember what happened.” you sigh as Dean chuckles. “God, how bad was it? What did I do?”

Dean just laughs harder trying to catch his breathe. “Well, you danced on a few tables, hit on the bartender, and tried to start a fight. Oh and Cas says, in the cab on the way home, you sang Beyonce and threatened the driver when he changed the station.”

“Ok, well, I am glad as fuck I can’t remember any of that. I’m gonna go sleep this off I guess.” Just as you were turning to walk out of the kitchen a blonde woman a little taller than you walked in smiling at you. She was wearing a plaid shirt that came to about mid-thigh, her beautiful bed hair framing an even more beautiful face. She’s definitely your type, tall, pretty, blonde with green eyes. She’s also definitely Dean’s type and you try not to roll your eyes.

“This is Holly,” Dean says introducing you to her then he turns to her doing the same.

You spin around calming your nerves and trying to hide the jealousy you feel from showing on your face. Facing Holly, you give her a tight smile, “Hi, nice to meet you.” You walk past her back to your room. You bury your face in your pillow and attempt not to think about Dean. Dean and his stupidly attractive face. Dean and his gorgeous green eyes that pissed you off beyond belief. Dean with his goddamned freckles, smug smile, and deep voice. He’d made you want to punch him and kiss him constantly since the moment you’d met him.

Sadly, he remained just a friend, he never looked at you the way you wished he would. You were his friend, his wing-girl, nothing more. Every time you’d go out to bars, clubs, restaurants, hell even grocery stores, Dean was always hitting on the prettiest woman he could find. It was infuriating to have to sit back and watch him constantly look over you to someone you felt made you look like a hobo in comparison. It broke your heart every time you thought he’d stay by your side and put you first only to run straight to the bar just to get his dick wet. Last night, he’d made that promise only to let you down again.

You were supposed to be celebrating and that’s how it started. You’d gotten news that morning that you got your dream job in literally the best place on earth. So, your best friends, Cas and Dean, decided to take you out. Celebrating became drowning your sorrows when Dean decided to ditch you and Cas to go pick up chicks. Cas had stayed with you to make sure you’d be ok. Cas could clearly see how you felt about Dean, but what he couldn’t see was how you also felt about him. Cas with his sexy always perfectly tousled hair and blue eyes that could kill. How could he not see how much you like him? 

All was made perfectly clear to Cas when you grabbed him by the front of his shirt and kissed him passionately, in the back of the cab, on the way back to your apartment last night. You can barely remember what had made you do it, he just looked so cute in the glow of the street lights passing overhead. He’d been laughing at something stupid you’d said and he looked perfect. So, you’d done it, you’d kissed him like you’d imagined doing thousands of times before. Cas froze before cupping the side of your face, kissing you back until the beginning of “Formation” rang out through the speakers. You pulled away yelling “THIS IS MY JAM!” and began to sing very loudly and off key to Beyonce leaving Cas confused and a little turned on.

He’d deemed you too drunk to have the “what the fuck was that?” conversation. Instead he took you to your room, put you to bed, and went home deciding to just call you in the morning. Well it was morning and here he was staring at his phone, willing it to give him the answers he so desperately needed. He decided maybe text would be better for a situation like this. If you didn’t remember, at least he wouldn’t have to worry about you hearing the disappointment in his voice.

_Hey, you alive?_  He sent you hopefully. He stared at his phone waiting for a reply.

_Yep, hella hungover but I’ll survive._  You responded almost immediately giving Cas hope that maybe you had been waiting for him to text you.

_Yea, I’d imagine you are. You went a little overboard kind of hilarious though._  Cas sent back.

_Oh god, I made a huge fool of myself didn’t I? Dean told me a little of what I’d done but I only remember bits and pieces._  You sent back, your face heating up. Well, you obviously have no clue that you pounced on Cas in the back of a cab.

_Well you fell off of a table or two._  He sent back.

_Oh my god, I’m never going to that bar again._

_Well, if it makes you feel better I don’t think you’re allowed back in that bar again._

_Haha. That actually makes me feel worse, thanks. I don’t even want to know what else I did. I just wanna sleep this off._

Cas decided to let you sleep and just forget about that accidental drunken kiss.

* * *

It had been 5 days since your drunken night full of self-pity and extremely embarrassing moments and tonight was movie night. Every Saturday you, Cas, and Dean all rent a movie, buy a bunch of snacks and popcorn, and drink until all three of you pass out on the couch in the apartment you share with Dean. Tonight, unfortunately, Cas has to work late (so he says). Which left you stretched out on the couch with your feet in Deans lap watching some lame ass action movie you don’t even remember the name of.

“This chick holds this fucking thing up in front of my face and just goes ‘you’ve been a very bad boy’.” Dean was currently telling you about this time a girl tried to whipping him with a flogger. “And I’m like what the actual fuck? Then she like smacks the inside of my thigh and I just look at her and yell ‘OW!’ that’s about when she realized that maybe this wasn’t the best idea” he said trying to talk through his laughter. “Like what about me made this girl think ‘he looks like he’d love to be whipped’?”

“Oh don’t even pretend like you weren’t totally into it!” you said trying not to laugh.

“I mean not at first, but with a little convincing I was willing to give it a try.” he joked.

“Dude, you’ve got sub written all over you. Of course she knew you’d love it” you laughed. When your laughter died down, you looked down at your hands trying to sound nonchalant when you went to speak again. “So, Holly? She was cute, are you gonna call her?”

“No, Holly was not cute she was hot as hell, but I’m not gonna call her.” he says as he smirks at you.

“Why not? She’s ‘hot as hell’.” you say quoting Dean.

He stares at you for second, an unreadable look on his face. “I don’t know she’s just not what I’m looking for right now.” he says looking away from you, taking the opportunity to hide his face in his drink.

“Oh my gosh, we are talking about the same person, right? How is she not what you’re looking for?”

“I kind of have my eye on someone else if you must know.” he replies still refusing to look at you. “Actually, two ‘someone’s,” he mutters under his breath not quite loud enough for you to hear.

Your heart sinks and you say, “Oh,” attempting to sound as uncaring as you can. It still comes out sounding a little disappointed, even to your ears, so you continue quickly. “Who is it?”

“Um uh well,” he stutters.

“Fine you don’t have to tell me it’s cool,” you say avoiding his eyes.

“No, I wanna tell you it’s just kind of hard to say,” he replies. He opens his mouth to start again and the only thing that comes out is “Cas”.

“You’re crushing on Cas?” you ask confused. You had thought he was for the most part straight. You’ve caught him occasionally staring at a guy’s ass or flirting miserably with an attractive guy or two, but he’s never come out to you so you didn’t think much of it. Maybe he’s bisexual and he’s just into everyone but you.

“Uh well,” he says tilting his head to the side shrugging and frowning slightly before he realizes you’re still waiting on an answer. “Cas is here behind you like right now. That’s what I meant before so like,” he stutters again and points behind you. When you turn around, Cas is there with your favorite ice cream in hand confused about what he just walked in on.

“Cas you’re here!” you say hoping off of the couch and pulling him into a tight hug.

“I’m here!” he replies awkwardly. “What are we talking about?”

“Nothing!” Dean says way too quickly.

“Dean has a crush,” you say pulling Cas down onto the couch.

“Really? I had no idea,” Cas says sarcastically.

“Wait you know who this mystery person is and you never told me?” you say.

“I’ve got quite a few of your secrets that Dean has no idea about too,” he replies shrugging. “I promised I wouldn’t tell anyone about his just like yours.”

“Ok shut up,” you say trying to cover his mouth. You crawl into his lap and use your palm to stop him from blabbing. The few drinks you’ve had so far are starting to make your brain feel a little fuzzy. “Have you tried talking to this person and telling them how you feel?”

“Nope,” he says standing up from the couch. “You want popcorn? I’m gonna get more popcorn.”

“No, stop,” you say pulling him back down. “You should tell her.” the whiskey making you say stupid things.

“No that’s probably not a-” he starts, but Cas decides to speak then.

“Yea you should tell her,” Cas says smirking. “Like right now.”

“Shut up,” Dean says before escaping to the kitchen.

“Shit did I say something?” you ask before jumping up and following him. When you enter the kitchen, Dean’s standing against the counter staring at a spot on the wall. “Dean I’m sorry.”

“No I’m sorry,” he says. “This is stupid. I should have just told you the second I realized it because we’re best friends we fucking live together. There’s literally nothing you don’t know about me. Why should I keep this from you too?” he’s rambling and the more you listen the more you understand.

“You’re gay,” you say the same time he says, “I’m in love with you.”

“Wait, what?” he says looking at you confused. “I’m not gay. Ok, well, not completely gay. Look, I’m pretty sure I’m bi, but that’s not what I’m saying right now. I’m in love with you.” he repeats it and you’re still standing frozen with your mouth hanging open.

“I’m sorry what?”

“I-,” he says hesitating, that’s not the response he thought he’d get from you. The other night when you got black out drunk you pretty much confessed your feelings for him. He thought you’d be happy and fall into his arms. He starts to apologize and beg you to just forget everything he’s just said because he can’t fucking lose you when your lips are suddenly on his.

His hands grip your hips pulling you closer as his tongue tangles with yours. When the two of you separate, you’re breathless opening your eyes to see him, he’s gorgeous. His lips are plump his face is flushed and pupils are blown wide. Your hands tangle in his hair and you pull his lips back to yours. His hands run under your blouse to your nipples when you hear Cas loudly clear his throat in the doorway.

“Glad you guys finally figured things out,” he says with a strange look on his face. You’re unsure how to describe it. Kind of sad, kind of worried maybe? It’s almost like longing and your face scrunches up in confusion. “I’m gonna go.”

“Wait Cas-,“ you say after him, but it’s too late. He’s out the front door, the sound it makes as it closes makes you and Dean flinch. You stare worriedly at the closed door, but then Deans fingers are on your chin pulling your lips back to his.

* * *

The night Dean told you he loved you, the both of you had decided to take things slow. He was so used to one night stands, the last real relationship he had went to shit because it started as just a one-night thing and sex was the only thing they had in common. He wanted things to go right with you. He decided to ask you on an actual date so that first night with Cas’ awkward goodbye ended being a lot of kissing and touching not much else.

The two of you have been on about 4 dates in the last two weeks and you hadn’t seen much of Cas since he disappeared. Every time you tried calling him, he’d only pick up half the time and when he did he didn’t do much talking. He would only pretend to listen to you, then make up some lame excuse for why he couldn’t talk and claim he would call back, but never would. You’re not sure what you did wrong. 

 The three of you have always been close, so for Cas to pull away this way is freaking you out. You’re pretty sure you’ve figured it out. He’s gotta be worried that things will change between the three of you now that two of you are dating each other. It’s crazy because you and Dean would never leave Cas out, you both loved him more than anything in the world, you could never do that to him. You couldn’t imagine your life without either of your boys. Instead of letting Cas isolate himself you and Dean decided to go straight to his house and set him straight.

Dean drops you off in front of Cas’ apartment building while he takes the car to find parking. You walk into the building and straight into the elevator, Dean will catch up in a little bit. When you reach his floor, you march straight to his door and knock hoping he’ll at least answer for you. If he claims to be busy, you’ll just use your key and push your way in. When he opens the door, you hold up the bag in your hand containing whiskey popcorn and movies.

“Movie night?” you say smiling wide. “I know we usually do it at our place, but you’ve been ghosting us so we decided here is fine too. Dean’s parking the car he should be up soon. You gonna let me in?”

He takes a minute looking from your eyes to the bag in your hand before he decides to move aside to let you in. You breeze past him straight into his kitchen to grab three glasses from his cabinet pouring drinks for you and Cas. He stands in the doorway of the kitchen in just his sweat pants hanging low on his hips watching you. His hair is messy and you have to fight the urge to run your fingers through it. You bite your lip and turn around to start popping the popcorn.

“So are you gonna tell me why you’ve been avoiding Dean and I?” you say pressing the buttons on the microwave before turning around to face him again.

“I’m not avoiding you,” he says rubbing the light stubble on his jaw. “I’ve been busy.”

“Cut the crap Cas,” you reply rolling your eyes. “You’re avoiding us. Do you think things are going to be weird now or something? Because they don’t have to be.”

“No that’s not-,“ he starts and you huff getting angry with him.

“Then what is it? I miss you,” you tell him trying not to get emotional. You didn’t come here to start a fight. “I miss my best friend. Things don’t have to change if you don’t want them to I just don’t want to lose you.”

“That’s not it,” he sighs. “I want you two to be happy. So be happy please.”

“But I’m not completely happy if you’re not there,” you say. “Just tell me what’s wrong and we can fix this.”

“I have feelings for you,” he mutters softly. The room becomes suddenly very silent and you’re frozen and confused. You’ve been in love with Cas almost as long as you’ve been in love with Dean so this should make you happy. You should be happy that both the men in your life feel the same way about you as you do with them, but… You’re with Dean now. He told you how he felt first and now the two of you are a couple.

Your thoughts are interrupted by the loud sound of the microwave behind you. You’re not sure what to do where to go from here so you walk to the door jerking it open and run to the elevator. You can’t be here right now you need time to think about what this means. You could lose your best friend because of this, you just need a fucking second to think.

“Wait,” you here Cas say as he grabs your elbow pulling you away from the elevator doors.

“Cas I can’t,” you reply.

“I just-,” he says running his fingers through his hair. “Just listen please.”

“Fine,” you say refusing to move too far away from the elevator in case you need to run again.

“I have feelings for you and when I saw you and Dean together I wasn’t upset at Dean like I thought I should be. I was upset that I waited so long to tell you how I felt. I felt like an idiot because I knew how I felt about you, but my feelings for Dean were way more confusing. So, I thought I could figure out how I felt about the both of you and decide who I wanted, but then you found each other. I wanted that with both of you, but it was too late. I wanted you two to be happy so I backed off trying to give you both space. I’m not angry that you two found each other just sad that I couldn’t be a part of it too and-”

You kiss him before you can stop yourself. His perfect lips against your own making you moan into it. You know it was stupid kissing another guy in his apartment hallway while you have a boyfriend, but everything he said just fell into place. He had described your feelings perfectly. You needed him you needed this. The three of you needed each other.

It’s not like you weren’t happy with just Dean, you were the happiest you’ve ever been, but it still felt like something had been missing. It felt like things weren’t complete. But this, Cas, was what you needed. He’s been that missing piece. You feel like an idiot for not seeing it before. His hands wrap tightly around your waist and he smiles into the kiss. You’re not sure how long the two of you stand there wrapped in each other’s arms when the elevator dings the doors opening to Dean standing there looking down at his phone. When he notices the two of you there, kiss swollen lips messy hair, you’re sure this is it. You avoid his eyes staring guiltily at the floor just waiting for the inevitable explosion.

“Dean wait-,” Cas tries pulling away from you.

“So, does this mean we can stop pretending that we don’t all have feelings for each other now?” Dean asks and you finally look up at him. He has this hopeful look on his face and you want to cry you’re so fucking happy. You run straight into his arms kissing him fiercely. The three of you go back to Cas’ apartment before the discussion starts. Turns out Dean had felt it too, that big missing piece, though he had figured it out before you did; he just wanted you to come to the conclusion on your own. There’s not much talking after that. There’s a lot of kissing though.

Cas’ lips on yours, Dean’s hands pulling your hips to his, the three of you tangled together on the living room couch somehow becomes three of you half naked on Cas’ bed. You’re down to your underwear lying on your back on the mattress as Dean kisses between your thighs. His sinful lips leaving dark hickeys on his way to your cloth cover cunt. You’re soaked through your panties as Cas’ tongue pushes into your mouth. Cas is somehow the only one naked out of the three of you and you stroke his cock moaning at the size of him. His breathing shudders as you twist your wrist watching his reactions to the way you’re touching him. You’re in awe at how beautiful he is. His cheeks flushed, his eyes half lidded as you stroke him.

Dean’s mouth licks at your swollen clit through your panties and you moan bucking your hips up into him. Cas’ fingers tangle in your hair as he thrusts up into your hand. Dean pushes your panties to the side inserting two fingers into your soaked cunt before moving between Cas’ legs, sucking on the head of Cas’ cock. Seeing Dean’s pink lips wrapped around Cas pushes you over the edge, your pussy convulsing around Dean’s fingers. He comes back up the bed his hand wrapping around yours on Cas’ cock.

“Dean, want you to fuck me,” you tell him pulling his lips to yours. You can taste Cas’ precum on Dean’s lips and you moan and turn to Cas. “I wanna taste you Cas.”

“Fuck,” Cas moans kissing you then kissing Dean. You don’t think you’ll ever get over watching them like this. You’ve got a few ideas for what you want next time to be like, most of them end with you fingering yourself while you watch them together, but not this time. This time you want both of them inside you. You need feel them. You need them both to fuck you. 

You turn over onto your tummy and move onto your hands and knees wiggling your ass at Dean and he quickly strips out of what little clothes he still has on. Cas moves to the top of the bed kneeling in front of you and you open your mouth for him. He pushes his cock slowly between your kiss swollen lips hissing at the sensation of your warm mouth surrounding him. Dean’s hands grip your hips as he pushes between your folds burying himself inside you. His fingers dig into your hips as he fucks into you. You moan around Cas’ cock as Dean pounds into you.

Dean’s fingers pinch your nipples before reaching over you to Cas, kissing above you. You fondle Cas’ balls before reaching down between your legs gathering your slick and rubbing your wet finger against his hole. You’ve barely got your finger inside him before he’s cumming across your tongue. You try swallowing him all of down, but some still slips from your lips dribbling down your chin. Dean’s quick to lick Cas’ cum from your face before kissing you, licking the taste from your mouth.

When Cas touches your clit, it doesn’t take much to push you over. Your pussy spasms around Dean as he cums inside you coating your insides with his cum. He collapses beside you and Cas falls to the other side of you wrapping you in his arms. Dean pulls the two of you closer to his chest and your heart flutters. The three of you haven’t quite discussed what your relationship will be, but you know that whatever happens, so long as you have both your boys, you’ll be fine.


End file.
